A twisted plot
by Miqu
Summary: Satan obtains Rin... What will he turn out to be? Kind demon, or a Vicious one? T because low swearing, and all, plus I'm hungry and thus paranoid. Reviews Motivation Update :)


**I don't own blue exorcist, and don't make profit by this story.**

***sound effect :p**

**What if Satan was able to snatch one of the twins before Fujimoto came in?  
Something I couldn't get out of my head and it made me squeal all the time XD  
(and if guys wanna know, that's what fangirling is... kind of...)**

**NOW READ THE STORY! (I'm thinking of making it two chapters, because I reaaaallyy wanted to get this up, but idk how to continue DX please help? :) I'll take any suggestions! The 1st part's a bit bad, since I don't remember it all too well XD**

**Also, please check out my other stories :) I'm a plot master... iiiiinnn some cases XD So I'm aiming to write what people really want to read :)**

* * *

Shiro came in to see Yuri laying on a stone holding her newly born babies. It appeared to be a twin so it seemed. Mephisto came in as well. They arrived just in time to hear Yuri say the names of her newborn children, before she died. A few other split seconds passed before blue flames erupted from a white wolf, appearing out of practically thin air, looking like its flesh could fall from it's bones at any moment, snatched the newborn 'Rin' away, before Shiro or Mephisto could do anything. Partly because the blue flames slashed violently at them, and so, it escaped into a crack of the cave, just wide enough for it to squirm its way through.

* * *

8 DEMONIC YEARS LATER...  
(typtyp typ typ typtyptyp typ typ*)

* * *

"Rin" Satan said, to his youngest offspring, clearly a bit irritated. He was sitting in his throne, a glass window behind him, showing the sight on what appeared to be mountains, with dragons flying all over MAKING CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION EVERYWHERE! (sorry, had to do that, now I'm gonna be serious again.)

The sky was painted into a sinister orange light.  
"Yes dad?" the eight-year old asked. "I have some important things to do, so for now, you will have to stay with your brother Astaroth," Satan declared. His tone sounded as if you did not dare to argue with him, but he had expected the protest his son backfired.

"But he always kicks me, and beats me..." Rin whined back. "Yes, and? Can you not protect yourself then?" Satan asked, provoking the small child. "O-Of course I can! I... I just don't want to hurt anybody... He is my brother... isn't he?" Rin asked sadly. "Dumb child," Satan looked at the smaller demon, earning a rather indignant look of said demon child. "If you want someone to respect you, than you must earn that respect! Show them you are not afraid Rin! If you keep thinking like you are now, you're better of with the humans! Do you want that!?" Satan had gotten up from the throne and was walking over to Rin.

"No! Of course not! Humans are despicable! I don't want to be anything like them at all!" Rin answered. "Then learn some things from Astaroth while you are staying with him. I am sure he will rather love to focus on torturing humans instead of beating you," Satan said, suddenly with a rather uninterested voice, and with that, dismissing his son with a wave of his hand. "I'm going to bite his head off if he makes fun of me ever again!" Rin loudly plotted evil plans. "No wait, I'm going to kick his head into the ground! Yeah!"

He didn't see his father smirk as he walked away.

* * *

"Rin! Where are you little twerp!?" Astaroth entered an alley that Rin supposedly had ran into. He was a bully to the eight-year old, being 4 years older, and taller, he thought he should show that big-mouthed Rin! First throwing nasty insults at him, then biting, and then more insults!

Rin was waiting on the fire-scape, in a dark alley of the human world, a place that Astaroth had brought him to, unwillingly. Astaroth had taken over a 12 year old's body, something, Rin discovered he didn't need to do. He had seen people look at his tail, so he decided to hide his tail. He also noticed that the human's ears and teeth were shorter. But no-one seemed to notice his were longer either, so that meant those demonic features weren't as weird as his tail.

Astaroth stepped into the dark alley, as Rin was getting ready to finally change it all, standing on the rail bar of the fire-scape. "Rin! Come out now! You little runt! I know! Let's play a game of tag!" the prince of rot commanded. Then Rin jumped. "ASTAROTH! YOU'RE IT!" he nearly screeched, his foot hitting his older brother's head. Even though he had landed a remarkable hit on Astaroth, he wasn't quite satisfied, and decided to use his older brother from then on, as a practicing tool, to perfect that one kick. In Assiah, AND Gehenna. He just wouldn't overdo it on the human's body... No, he had to be strong! No weakness may penetrate him ever again!

Suddenly, a noise grabbed Rin's attention. It was the squealing noise of a vehicle's breaks, and the screams of several people. As the young demon looked over to what was happening, further down the street, he saw a truck, heading full speed at a child, probably around his age, that stood in the middle of the street. Rin acted before he could even think. Pushing, in lightning-flash-speed, the boy away from the street, earning a void of darkness overwhelm him.

* * *

Warmth... Comfort... Tired... Hungry... Damn headache!

Rin's eyes shot open, startling a man with grey hair. He wore glasses and looked like a priest. This already got the small demon very nervous. He looked at Rin as if he didn't know what to do with the boy. Rin got up quickly, but saw that there was no escape, as for he was sure that this priest would do anything to keep him on the bed he currently sat on.  
"That was some blow you got back there, are you alright? Would you like to drink something?" the priest held out a glass of water to him, and gladly, he accepted the offer. "I'll take that as a 'yes'... Now," the priest leaned a bit forward, his hand's fingers almost digging into the back of the opposite's, "Tell me why a demon would help a human."

Said demon was nearly choking in the offered water at the word 'demon' and didn't like the tone the man used at him at all. Now it came clear to Rin, that this man, this priest, was in fact a human that was able to kill demons! He couldn't remember the word, but he heard the palace guards often talk about those demon killing humans. The glass had fell and shattered on the ground by now, while Rin was backing away from the man, as far as the wall behind him allowed him to. His eyes filled with water, why, why was he crying?!

"I'm sorry!" the small demon suddenly bursted out. "I'm sorry!" he said again between sobs, trying desperately to wipe away the flood of tears. He yelped as he suddenly felt someone patting his head. "Relax kid, no-one got hurt... except you that is, but it seems you're fine, so how about staying for dinner and then go back home? Kay?" the priest said, obviously trying to impress him. Rin just nodded. "Good, well, my name's Shiro, my son, about your age, is called Yukio, so what's your name?"

This got Rin's mind working again, should he thrust humans? No, plus, a demon WAS quite cunning, deceiving... "My name's Ren..." He said, trying to answer as quick as possible, before the priest would notice anything. Before any of them could say anything further, one of the doors opened, showing a rather curious young child, wearing glasses, hiding his teal blue eyes, and having moles on his chin and cheek that matched the color of his ebony hair.

"T... y..." only reached Rin's ears, guessing the child wanted to thank him for saving him from what would, probably, be his death. "Uh.. sure," He answered back rather lamely. He was paying more attention to the scent that flew into the room. "Snifsnif..." Rin's nose went. He guessed the kitchen was that way...  
'Shiro' had gotten up to go to the child named Yukio, and opened the door fully, before turning to Rin. "Are you coming, Ren?"  
There was no need to repeat the question.

Inside the kitchen, Rin noticed by scent, that the priest was not the only adult living in ... probably the monastery, but he was the only adult being present right now, still, it greatly worried Rin.  
"So Ren, tell me, Have you ever eaten Sukiyaki?" Shiro asked. The navy-blue haired shook his head.  
"Then I bet you'll love it! I made it myself you know!" Shiro answered happily.

"Humans make their own food? How?" Rin demanded to know. "Why, by cooking of course!" Shiro answered bluntly. He guessed this demon was probably very unaware of humans...  
"How do you cooking?" Rin asked. "How to cook? Well by following a recipe," Shiro answered again. And so, he got to explain a whole bunch of things.

"What's a resipey?"

"It's the instructions of how to prepare the ingredients for making food tasty."

"Where do you find ingrediants?"

"In the markets where you can buy the food ingredients."

"How do you buy them?"

"By giving money in return..."

etc... while dinner too... But it seemed that dinner only encouraged him even more since he declared it the best 'thing' he had ever tasted.

In the end, Rin was given a cooking book to look at, together with Yukio. Yukio mostly Pointed at things though, he was very timid around other people. But Rin liked him, for what a demon could like about a human, nonetheless. Shiro was doing the dishes, thinking, 'Finally some piece and quie-'  
"Is cassoulet* yummy?" Shiro's thoughts interrupted again...

Finally, Ren got up, cooking book under his arm, saying he wanted to borrow it. He had to leave, due to the fact that someone would actually come and search for him, and he would be in a lot of trouble because it was so late already. "Ren, if you want, you can have it, as a thank you gift for saving Yukio," Shiro offered. "Really? Wow! Thank you!"

Rin was just outside the house, when the priest followed him for a bit. He barely noticed as he was so infatuated with the cooking book. He did look back when he noticed Shiro calling out to him. "Ren," Shiro began, "Promise me, that no matter what, Yukio doesn't know anything about you being a demon. He is too thrustful, and if he knew..." Shiro stopped, at a loss for words.

"I know... I promise it'll stay a secret for him," Rin responded gloomily. "Not because he's human, or because he's weak, but, I... I don't want him to live that kind of life. Not anyone like him! I'll Protect anyone who gets beaten by demons! I promise!" Rin said.  
"It's good that you think that way, but aren't you going to be in trouble with other demons if you say things like that aloud?" Shiro chuckled, but the aura was... weird. Like he didn't mean to laugh at Rin, but more with him. "Well, they can think what they want! Because I'm going to be the next Demon King!" And with that, Rin ran away.

* * *

Astaroth was pacing back and forth, what if some evil exorcist had gotten his hands on Rin?! He didn't care where that brat was, as long as he was alive! But if he wasn't...! His father would murder him! He was going to come up with a valid reason! Telling the truth? No freaking eff way! Too embarrassing; my little brother and I played a game and then he hit me and left me out cold?  
If he saw Rin ever agai-

"HEY! ASS-TAROT!" someone shouted. With the speed of a horse on full course, Astaroth turned his head into the direction of the one who addressed him. His face cleared up as he made a run at Rin. "RIIIIIIINNNNN!" He grabbed the younger brother into a hug and began whining, "I'm so proud of you Rin! You finally succeeded in exceeding me!" Rin was weirded out by the prince of rot, and pushed the older away. "Hey, your demonic features have lessened! Cool! You almost look completely human! 'That's strange... when did that happen?' Rin thought. "Meh, nothing to worry about, every demon can get that, you'll be normal again once we're home!

"So we go back to Gehenna now?" Rin asked impatiently. "Yes, yes we are!" Astaroth grinned, before asking, "Hey Rin, what's that you got there?"  
"I stole it! Pretty neat, huh?" Rin replied*. "Yeah but... can you read it?"  
"...Nooooooowwwwww..." Rin admitted. He was about to burn the book, out of anger, when he heard Astaroth say "Maybe Sam can help? I mean, he does hang around humans more than any free demon."

And for once, the prince of rot was being helpful.

* * *

"Pretty, pretty please big brother, will you not teach me how to read?"  
This time, Samael, or as we all know him, the young king of time, Mephisto, was babysitting Rin. One reason was because he was the only one who was 'free', according to all the others, the other reason was because Astaroth came home late with Rin and wasn't allowed to babysit Rin ever again.  
"But Rin, you already know the demon alphabet," Samael said a little confused at the statement of the 8-year old. He was more focusing on his work though. "Nooo! I mean the human alphabet! You know it! So why can't I!?" Rin continued whining.

"I simply do not see the purpose of why you need to know the human alphabet," Samael said lazily. He was tossing around some papers here and there. His office? Simply boring. All black and a little hint of white, was painted on the walls, and ugly brown closet stood tucked away, under all the other stacks of papers. "This place is so depressing," Rin said as he leaned on his left hand, laying in the ebony couch, looking at his borrowed book, continuing, "you should loosen up a bit, big bro."

He was rudely ignored as Samael said, "Be quiet Rin! I cannot hear myself thinking over the sound of your voice." Rin just sighed and said, "Then I guess I'll never be able how to learn to cook..." He looked at the cooking book. He carried it around everywhere... But, no-one else would be able to help him with it, and he was sure he wasn't going to hang out again with Astaroth anytime soon... And just when they became "best bud's"... Humans called it something like 'frenemies'. Rin called it 'bronemies'.

Either way, Sam, as Tarot referred to him, was boring, always working, and Rin didn't understand why brother Sam would even care about the human world... besides food of course.

* * *

By the time he was 9, Rin learned how he could make his own gateway to Assiah. He landed up in front of the monastery. Just where he needed to be. He carried the book with one arm, mounted the steps, gulped, as he reached to ring the bell. To his surprise, it was Yukio opening the door. "C-can I h-help?" The boy stuttered. "Um... I wanted to give this back... Nobody wanted to teach me how to read it, so... I couldn't use it..." Rin said, suddenly becoming insecure himself.

Yukio took the book hesitantly, and Rin turned around, walking away. "H-Hey.. W-wait! Please?" He heard. Looking around, Rin looked curiously at the other's face. "I ... Can teach you..."

He said it quietly, but Rin could hear him just fine.

...

To say Rin was enjoying him would've been a major understatement. Yukio had learned him how to make eggs and bacon! And pancakes! Well, Rin did all the work, but he appreciated it that Yukio told him what to do.  
"So where is Shiro and all?" Rin asked Yukio.

"They were on a mission for some plant problems... or something like that..." Yukio replied. "Oh, will they be home soon?" Rin guessed. "Yes, I think so... R-Ren?" Yukio asked.  
"Yeah? What is it?" Rin asked the four-eyes. "Well... When you left, daddy told me not to become friends with you for some reason... S-so he can't absolutely know that you've been here! S-so you also have to take the book with you again, or he'll know!" Yukio bursted out. The young boy was clearly upset. It surprised Rin on all kinds of levels. When Yukio had calmed down a bit, Rin sat down next to Yukio on the chair, and said, "If we can't be normal friends... Then we'll be secret friends!" He said cheerfully. "S-secret friends?" Yukio asked, almost sobbing. "Yep! I'll come visit every time as soon as I can!" He continued.

"You promise?" Yukio asked. "Yes, I promise," Rin replied, making a pinkie-promise with his 'secret friend'.

* * *

And so, the two boys continue their friendship of secret friends, they were the best of friends.

Yukio told Rin he wanted to be a doctor, but that he wasn't sure if he could make it. Rin gave a big smile and always said; "That's awesome! Of course you can! Because I will believe in you! You're gonna be the best of doctors there is, out there! I'm sure of it!"

But matters in their cultures made sure that at the age of 15, both boys had been completely changed. Both hadn't seen the other in 4 years.

Rin, now a vicious, murderous demon, that still had a bit of his justice left, became known as the prince above all... Once he became the king above all, it would mean that the old demon king, had been defeated. He was in possession of the demon slaying sword, called Kurikara.

Yukio, became an exorcist at the age of 13, and is now a teacher for exwires, raised by the monastery's priest, was one of he youngest of all exorcists, and an excellent doctor and thus, gunman. He rarely missed a shot. Both met again, many years later, on _that_ particular day.

* * *

Shiemi, a young girl with a love for flora, and probably fauna too I guess, was no longer able to walk, but still cared for the garden of her grandmother and was doing everything to keep it nice and peaceful. Rin had have enough with all these plant demons! They were running around everywhere in Japan now, it was getting annoying, so he set out to take care of it himself, since Satan didn't do anything about it.

The plant demons really annoyed the crap out of Rin, they made people unable to walk. People who were unable to walk, were unable to work. Less people working, meant less bacon and egg in the stores which equals less egg and bacon in Rin's kitchen. Less food in Rin's kitchen meant starvation!

He just tracked down another one, when he suddenly came face to face with a very special fence. Rin couldn't figure out what it was... but, Rin raised his had to touch it, there was definitely something up wi-

At the moment Rin touched the fence, it broke. A scream startled Rin. "AAHHH! DEMON! S-STAY AWAY DEMON!" a short blonde screamed frantically as she crawled away. Rin came through the fence anyway, while thinking. '_Great, this must be one of those low-demon protected areas. Which also means there could be exorcists around... So I need to hurry up!_'

Shiemi was crawling for her life, and heard the demon coming closer and closer. She released another squeal when a few feet came and stood in front of her. She tried to turn around, but the one holding her collar now made it inevitable. He sat her up right and kneeled beside her, looking at her legs. Finally the demon spoke.

"So... what's up with your feet? What happened to them? You can't walk?" He asked, actually, in a very friendly voice.  
"Shiemi!" the girl heard her mother and her friend Yuki. "Who are you!?" A young male asked, as Rin got up. "Yuki!" the blonde cried. Rin could sent it in the air and smiled. He fixed the strap of his sword on his back, because it shifted when he sat down, and turned around. "Long time no see, 'Yu-ki'" Rin said in a Grin, it was friendly, but a bit creepy. "I see you grew up just to be like your father," he continued. "Do I know you?" Yukio glared. Rin walked over to Yukio and took him under his arm, in a headlock, and have him a rub on his head. "You don't remember me anymore? You forgot about the secret palls?" He said teasingly. Yukio got free from Rin's grip, looking shocked just to receive that kind of treatment from a stranger, a... a demon. When he noticed, he got out his gun, just in case.

"..." Yukio stared at Rin before he took a gasp of realization. "R-Ren!?" he spat out the name as if it was disgusting. "So you do remember!" Rin grinned happily. Yukio held up his guns and pointed them at Rin. "Ren," He started, with a look on his face saying he really didn't want to do it, "You're being possessed by a demon."

"Oh, yeah... that'll be a butt-load of a crap to explain," Rin said, "but first," he held up his index finger, "let me look how I can remove this plant-demon from-"  
Suddenly, a flowerplant-demon got Shiemi, and asked, in a taunting voice, "But master! Why would you want to do that? Don't you like to see humans in pain!?"  
Yukio knew the question was meant for Ren, but what exactly did the plant mean by master?

Rin flicked his nose and swiped his tail rather irritated. "Shut the Hell up, will you," Rin asked nonchalantly, then flicked his fingers. In an instant, the plant and Shiemi bursted out into flames. "NOOO!" the mother screamed, while Yukio had Rin tackled against the ground. "You filthy demon! You're Satan! Aren't you! That blue fire only belongs to the demon king himself!"

He Had tears in his eyes. He couldn't bare it to shoot his once friend. But, there was a demon in there! "Look closer four-eyes, she's still alive," Rin yawned, not concerned at al. Yukio looked up and there laid Shiemi,there wasn't even a scratch on her. Her legs back to normal, and no more demon controlling her. Yukio had gotten up to check on her.

"She's... alive!" He couldn't believe it! "Like I said," Rin mumbled, again fixing the strap of his sword. "But... why? Who are you?" Yukio asked, stunned. "Why did you...?"  
Rin shrugged, "Egg 'n bacon tastes better than human, I actually hate killing humans, and big brother Sam would've killed me if I did kill a human in his territory." By now, Shiemi's mother was carrying her daughter inside the house.

"Your brother who now?" Yukio asked, s he finally got up. "Oh, yeah, what was his name again? something like M-fist? M-fist fella?" Rin couldn't remember. He always named his brother Samael and he hadn't seen Samael in quite some time.  
"Sir Pheles? Mephisto Pheles!?" Yukio suddenly blurted out. Rin gave him a friendly slap on his back, "Yeah! THAT name!" Rin grinned with sharp teeth. In an unguarded moment, Yukio grasped for Rin's tail, and succeeded. Rin tensed and turned his head towards Yukio.

He looked scared, after all, if you cut a demon's tail, it'd die. There were cases where the demon did not die, but also 'didn't seem to be a demon' anymore. Though it was a vague subject. Yukio looked fiercely at the demon heir.  
"Ok, I get it, you want answers," Rin squeaked,and only continued after being able to snatch his tail away from the grabby teen, keeping it out reach.  
"But not here, I need to go to big brother first, I suspect you know about his condition?" Rin said, leading Yukio away from the garden. "That he is a demon? Of course, but he's also an exorcist, one you're not," Yukio responded through his teeth, catching up. His guns were ready... "Hah, no wonder father let him look after me that much," Rin said.

"Gee Ren, sounds like your father didn't like him all that much..." Yukio commented, he couldn't help it. "Eheh.. AHAh! AAHAGHHAHAHAHGA!" Rin began laughing maniacally, leaving Yukio to his own devices. When he recovered, he answered, "Satan loves none of his sons." He was smiling, but his smile faded, after seeing Yukio's grim face. Yukio knew every demon could call Satan their father, but in the behavior Ren showed, it almost looked as if Ren knew him better than anyone! He almost had forgotten the blue flames he had seen Ren using, to get rid of the plant demon.

By now, Rin and Yukio had reached a low bridge, the 1st time Yukio had used a warp key for the exorcist cram school. "Let me re-introduce myself, my name is Rin, the prince above all bladyblah, youngest bastard of Satan and the next ruler of Gehenna, since Samael has been banned, ... or rather since he decided not to come back home," Rin said in one breath. He panted slightly. Yukio had a stupefied look on his face, and his voice turned into a scream. It was short, but loud, and a distant figure recognized Yukio's voice.

"Yukio?" Shiro came running towards the two teens. He got tenser as he saw the demon's tail. When he saw Rin's face, he got mixed feelings in both subjective and objective ways. Immediately recognizing who this demon was, he became more stressed and alert, not forgetting one second the fact that the next ruler of Gehenna was standing right there. "Ren," Shiro couldn't say anything else as Rin pointed at Shiro and spoke. He wasn't angry, just disappointed. "You... made me promise to keep him out of this, but then I have to find out you made him an exorcist after all! What's the use of telling me to shut up, if you go and drag people into this mess behind my back? Do you know how many demons I had heard complaining about all the exorcists running around in their lab coats these days!?"

"..." Shiro stayed silent. "Well, it's good to see you too Rin, oh boy, how you have grown! I surely didn't recognize it was you!" Rin stated on Shiro's behalf. "... So how have you've been, 'Ren'?" Shiro then asked. The seriousness in his voice made Yukio more scared than ever. This demon surely was not to be underestimated, for this was, except Satan only, the most dangerous and powerful demon of them all. "Good actually, except for the little plant demon vermin that's been spreading around. I'm sure by now that most exorcists've noticed how fast they've multiplied in numbers," Rin guessed, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets, not continuing his rant, making Shiro sort of gasp. Why would a demon be agitated by this? Then again, Satan would burn any of his kin just because they walked by.

"Is there any reason for those high numbers?" He finally asked. Rin flicked his tail, thinking. "Hmm, considering I heard from big brother Sam that Amaimon's been leaving Gehenna for some time now, I would think this is all his fault," the demon heir said. "I can only confirm that by asking Amaimon himself, but the thing is, brother Sam is the only one who knows where he is..."

"R...Rin," Yukio finally spoke, "Why would you go through so much trouble?" He said it without any stuttering. Years of practice he guessed. "I can't have demons do what I want, since my mother was a human, so I had to climb the stairs without a kin of my own," Rin shrugged. His father always said that Rin was much stronger than that offspring of a pest at the monastery, Yukio, who wasn't even demon. Rin had asked about that when he heard his father muttering about how he was lucky, and how he had to control his temper around the brat. And so Rin found out about his human twin brother. Who was left to die, if it weren't for the priest, just because he didn't have any flames...  
"Just because my flames look the same like my father's didn't mean all the other demons wouldn't kick my ass and beat me... The times I spent with my father were more like "Live or die you little brat, and if you die, make it quick and stop wasting my time" or he just send me to my brethren really."

Rin had been babbling on and only noticed then the stunned looks of the exorcists. It almost looked as if Shiro was going to die from a heart attack. "Rin?" Yukio stuttered, and even though Shiro wanted to ask the question himself, he didn't interfere, "Did you just say your mother's... a human?"  
Yukio had to pump out the air of his lungs for the last two words. "Uh-huh! That what dad always said... Why?" Rin answered casually, really not caring too much. "But..." Shiro looked from behind his glasses to Yukio and, through the glasses, back again at Rin. "Wait, so he doesn't know?" Rin asked the priest.

"Know what?" Yukio demanded the both of them. Shiro looked away and regretted for doing so when Rin said, "We're twins."

* * *

**(1*Yukio told Rin how to pronounce it)**

**(2*Get it? Rep-lied! XD)**

**Hero: wut?  
Tokado: he's lying.  
Hero: oh...**

**Much thanks if you review and I'll answer if you have a question! **


End file.
